Resistive Random-Access-Memory (RRAM) is a prime candidate for ultra-high density non-volatile memory. High-speed operation, superior scalability and feasibility of 3D integration have been demonstrated. However, most reported RRAM cells require a high voltage forming process and high programming currents, which complicate the design. Some cell structures involve materials that may not be compatible with manufacturing, e.g., Pt electrode. What is needed is a simple RRAM cell that is based on Al, a common material that is compatible with semiconductor manufacturing.